The present invention relates to a trackway toy along which a vehicle moves through a series of amusement stations. The vehicle is provided with a motor for propelling the vehicle along the trackway. The vehicle is also provided with a plurality of "covers" or bodies which are selectively removed from and redeposited upon the moving vehicle. Turn-around sections are provided within the trackway permitting automatic reversal of the vehicle in a predetermined manner. The action stations include an elevator for receiving the powered vehicle wherein the power of the vehicle is directly transmitted through gears to a mechanism for raising and lowering the elevator. In similar manner, a crane is utilized at another amusement station, once again relying upon the power of the vehicle to operate same. The amusement value of the present invention is enhanced because of the aforementioned action stations taken singularly and in combination and as well by the realism achieved thereby.